Jack "Blood Pact" Irons
Appearance :Jack is very slim and physically toned. His eyes were bleached white to allow for dyes to be injected with more ease--currently, under his guise of Teen Titan "Elysium," his eyes are dyed brown. His hair is naturally blonde, but it is often dyed, and is currently white. He has no scars, as they are typically surgically removed after missions. Street Clothes :Various. (Elysium never seems to change clothing.) Uniform :Skin tight black suit laden with straps carrying literally dozens of types of ammunition for a various assortment of weaponry. Above this may be a black trench coat and black combat fatigues. This all comes together with a pair of black combat boots, a black gas mask with a large protruding filter and tube, and a quaint top hat. Multiple forms of this suit with equipment are stored across Brotherhood facilities, usually made out of multiple uniforms of other personnel. (Currently, as "Elysium," he wears a blue tuxedo and rather shiny black boots.) Personality :As Blood Pact, Jack Irons is a ruthless and efficient killing machine who uses his powers to both supplement his natural abilities and to enjoy the result of his actions. He's a psychopath and a sadist who is as clever as he is deadly. Despite enjoying it when he can finally cut loose, Jack absolutely enjoys the eventual slaughter even more when he sets it up with cold, ruthless efficiency to ensure his victory over his prey. As a result, Irons is able to turn into practically any kind of person with but a few moments spent getting into character. Even the Brotherhood considers this one a nutcase, which is why they usually send him off on long term deployments well away from everyone else. (As Elysium, he is a very kind and rather empathetic man who claims to fight because it is necessary to do so. He's much more comfortable attending to the psychological needs of those who oppose the Brotherhood.) :Irons is motivated by both blood and coin. Powers and Abilities Telepathy and Empathy :Jack Irons has two passive psychic abilities given to him by the fluke of genetics at birth: Extreme empathy, allowing him to feel the strong and even subtle emotions and even powerful surface thoughts of those who are physically close to him, and a psychic "shield" that passively resists empaths from sensing his emotions or telepaths from reading/manipulating his mind. This shield isn't something that can be passed with brute force: Irons is quite literally functioning at a parallel level of thinking. It would take either an extremely powerful empath/telepath to pick him up or someone who realizes Irons' unique psyche. A standard telepath simply feels as if Jack is but an object. Even without actively using their abilities on him, telepaths/empaths are very unsettled and sometimes distrustful of Jack, which often works against him. Also due to his empathy, he is able to replicate most attitudes with people and manipulate them as he would please based on his ability to read them and respond in the most agreeable manner possible ... or at the very least NOT convey he is screwed up in the head. :After his genetic augmentations, Jack has been brought to the peak of human physical conditioning in terms of strength, endurance, speed, and willpower. These are mainly hormonal changes. In addition, he also has an increased healing factor. When this healing factor is active, one of two things happen depending on Jack's state of mind. If literally in a state of "bood lust", Jack will enter a rage where he will simply ignore injuries short of outright killing him. In any other mindset, he will become comatose and immediately begin to heal. Within a day, Jack will awaken and at least able to walk and breath without assistance (unless a leg or lung was literally removed.) On top of all of that, Jack was augmented with a passive magical resistance provided by runes inscribed into his skeleton. The only way past it is quite literally a brute force approach, which would permanently disable the resistance until it could be surgically fixed up. This barrier isn't immune to the effects caused by magic, such as earthquakes or natural lightning, but magically enhanced weapons or spells themselves would be rendered null unless they would be focused on one miniscule point in his defense or completely overwhelming. Because of this barrier and its potency, Jack literally registers as empty space to the "inner eye" of most magic users. Only the most powerful would be able to detect his very presence. Weaknesses :As a result of emotions of others flooding into his mind, Jack has become psychotic. He has lost his sense of identity, save for the joy of killing the source of emotion so that it may never bother him again. His genetic augmentations have worsened this and have led Jack to have a notable "tick", which may prove hazardous in the future if he goes through too many disguises. In addition to this tick, Jack may easily get lost in the moment of combat and not pay attention to minute details in the fray. It is also difficult for him to stop fighting to the death when he is engaging. :His blatant resistance against psychics and magics tend to get him easily noticed by simply being near any practitioners of such arts. :Despite his healing factor, Irons can easily be killed by massed firepower or immediately fatal attacks (decapitation, neck-snapping, etc.) :Jack doesn't kill those who have no thought. Despite enjoying the act of killing, the joy of the actual kill comes when their thoughts are silenced. If someone is resistant to empathy or trained to block his abilities to the point where they are silent, he won't kill unless directly ordered to do so. There is no joy to be had. There is no purpose. Other Abilities :Jack has undergone training in the most commonly available modern weapons systems available to military personnel and criminals. He also has limited training in hand-to-hand combat and is proficient with a sword breaker and an axe. In addition to all of this, he has knowledge in the basics of helicopter and jet piloting, human psychology, and political science. He does NOT have eidetic memory, and therefore must usually refresh himself on relevant scholarly information on an assortment of topics before a mission or critical task. :Jack is also capable of repressing his psychotic and sadistic condition to become a very dangerous infiltrator, which is what the Brotherhood recruited him to do. Relationships Family :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Teen Titans :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Brotherhood of Evil :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :Jack Irons was born as, for lack of a better term, a mutant. No one could really tell for a long, long time that Jack was different from other people, but over the course of his young life the constant stream of emotions from others made him absolutely jaded to the trials and tribulations of the people and general world around him. This slowly began to manifest into his current psychotic and sadistic tendencies, though also gave him the ability to repress it. After some time, the Brotherhood took notice of Jack's abilities and recruited him. Noting his abilities, the first of anyone to do so, Irons was experimented upon. :This experimentation resulted in his current genetic augmentation. Later, they were rendered somewhat stable. After these procedures, the Brotherhood educated Irons on how to infiltrate, deceive, and corrupt. At this point, Irons had already learned to kill: now he learned restraint, the new lust to savor and deal death to many more with just patience and tactical acumen. :Thus he became Blood Pact: An assassin and infiltrator for the Brotherhood of Evil. He was not only to execute their enemies, but to also become one of them. He was to be a cancer that began to spread among others unnoticed until finally striking a fatal blow that could never be blocked. After infiltrator and destroying several of the Brotherhood's organized militias for practice, Irons took it to the big time. :He became a Titan. :Elysium, Joe Black. He was a recruit before the first time the Brotherhood was defeated and stayed as a sleeper for a long, long time before its eventual return. When activated, Irons knew he had to begin his work. So Elysium had stayed with the Titans as a quiet observer and assistant for some time, helping to fight the good fight whenever he could. Mostly he helped with those undergoing psychological trauma after their battles. It was so tempting to manipulate or crush their small minds, but Irons had restraint until the orders came. And when they did, Elysium again returned--he was once more there to help fight the good fight and tend to the mental needs of his comrades. :Though this time, Irons was going to fight his own fight. HEADING #1 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *APPEARANCE #1 Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Inactive NPCs Category:Brotherhood of Evil Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Berserkers Category:Empath Resisters Category:Empaths Category:Magic Resisters Category:Pilots Category:Regenerators Category:Telepathy Resisters Category:Titans Together